vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcueid Brunestud
|-|Arcueid= |-|Archetype: Earth= Summary Arcueid Brunestud (アルクェイド・ブリュンスタッド, Arukueido Buryunsutaddo) is the main heroine of Tsukihime, being the eponymous Moon Princess (月姫, Tsukihime). Often called the Princess of the True Ancestors or White Princess, Arcueid is a vampire born as a living weapon to hunt down and destroy the True Ancestors who went rogue and the Dead Apostles, other formerly human vampires created by her kind. Shiki meets her the day after he cuts her to pieces, at which point she introduces herself in an oddly cheerful manner. Due to Shiki nearly killing her, she's temporarily vulnerable but still strong enough to kill him, so she strongarms him into helping her destroy the vampire she is hunting. Over the course of their temporary relationship, Arcueid gets the chance to really see the world for the first time due to sleeping almost all of her very long life. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | At least High 8-C, likely higher | At least 7-A to 6-C, possibly higher | At least 5-C with Marble Phantasm. 5-B with Moon Drop. Possibly at least 4-B | 4-B Name: Arcueid Brunestud, the White Princess of the True Ancestors Origin: Tsukihime Gender: Female Age: At least hundreds of years old Classification: True Ancestor (a Counter Force of the planet with a form) / Vampire / Day Walker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 7), Regeneration (Works by reversing time; Low-High via powerscaling to Roa. Low-Godly is possible but takes time), lacks a concept of death at night / at full power, can exist as a disembodied soul, can remake her body from nothing, Resistance to Magic and Conceptual Weapons, becomes more resistant to magic and conceptual weapons used on her, Non-Corporeal as Archetype: Earth (As a Counter Force, she's a whirl of formless power), can dematerialize and recreate her body elsewhere, Can boost her power to become slightly stronger than her opponent, Hypnosis with her Mystic Eyes, Can create phenomenons via Probability Manipulation, such as Elemental Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Reality Warping, can reduce an enemy to 1/6 their power on the moon, Minor Resistance to Causality Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Should be at least on par with Berserker) | At least Large Building level (Casually killed several beasts at once before cutting Nrvnsqr in half), likely higher | At least Mountain level to Island level via this calculation, possibly higher | At least Moon level with Marble Phantasm. Planet level with Moon Drop. Possibly at least Solar System level (At full power, Arcueid has enough power to threaten the likes of Amaterasu). | Solar System level (Archetype: Earth is often described as one of the strongest beings in the Nasuverse. She can easily disrupt axis of the Earth to bring various phenomenons, including stopping Earth's rotation and melting the polar ice caps and is considered above even Divine Spirits like Amaterasu and Saver as the most powerful being native to Planet Earth). Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Can keep up with Servants) | At least Supersonic+ (Should be considerably faster than average Dead Apostles, who can easily see and dodge bullets after they've been fired) | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions, likely higher | Unknown. At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to other Ultimate Ones, who can reach the escape velocity of their respective planets). Can boost it with Ultimate One. Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class P as Archetype: Earth (Capable of casually playing pinball with continents) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class | Large Building Class | At least Mountain Class to Island Class | Likely at least Large Planet Class | Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level | At least Small Building level even when immensely weakened | At least Mountain level to Island level, possibly higher | Solar System level (Stated to pose a threat to the likes of Amaterasu | At least Solar System level (The Aristoteles/Archetypes are considered to be the most powerful entities on their respective planets, including beings like Beast III-R and Amaterasu, Her immortality and regeneration make her virtually impossible to kill without destroying her soul or breaking her link with Gaia. In addition, she has no concept of death at night unless she is weakened in combat, and has high resistance even to conceptual weapons, even those that strike on a spiritual level) Stamina: Limited at 3-5% power. Otherwise, virtually limitless, and as Archetype: Earth, limitless. Range: At least dozens of meters. Much further with Marble Phantasm. | Archetype: Earth has planetary range. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: As the White Princess of the True Ancestors, Arcueid is by far the strongest and most skilled among them, being an expert when it comes to hunting down Dead Apostles and has extensive knowledge of human magecraft and magical phenomenon. She is the only member of the True Ancestors who is able to hold back her bloodlust with sheer willpower and knows the innerworkings of the Dead Apostle Ancestor's powers to such an extent that she is able to use Nrvnsqr Chaos' remains to heal Shiki. However, outside of supernatural matters, she's rather airheaded, naive, and clueless due to being kept inside Millennium Castle Brunestud for so many years, thinking that school was a place to have fun and hypnotizing the entire faculty into believing she was a student so she could spend the whole day with Shiki. Weaknesses: Must use 70% of her power to keep herself under control and hold back her bloodlust, Powerful Conceptual Weapons like Gae Bolg are able to kill her if she is not familiar with them (which is primarily limited to extremely ancient artifacts/legends with great mystery like Noble Phantasms, Shinto mysteries, and relics from South America) | Arcueid has poor stamina in this state, cannot stand garlic, and cannot use Marble Phantasm more than a few times. | Must use 50% of her power to keep herself under control and hold back her bloodlust. | None notable, although Red Arcueid has succumbed to her bloodlust. | Much of Archetype: Earth's power is gained through her link to Gaia, and this link can be cut off by barriers, sufficient distance, or warping her surroundings until Arcueid's power can no longer recognize it as "Earth". Notable Attacks/Techniques Marble Phantasm (空想具現化, Kuusou Gugenka, Manifest Fantasy): The ability to materialize a phantasm - a vision. It is the natural power of Elementals and True Ancestors, connecting their will to nature and allowing them to manipulate probability and warp their surroundings at will to bring them in line with their vision. As the user is the part of nature, they can change the world as they wish, but they can only act on things within the scope of nature. A transformation independent from nature - such as transforming a human - cannot be realized, unless done indirectly. The concept works on "clustering illusion" theory of probability. Much like a mathematical metaphor involving drawing a white marble from a bag of black marbles with a one percent chance, Marble Phantasm is the ability to raise that chance to one hundred percent and definitely pick the white one amongst all the black ones. In the story, when Arcueid uses Marble Phantasm on Roa, she turns layers of the atmosphere in the corridor into a vacuum that cut him like a knife would a radish. Although Roa himself was not affected, there was no way to avoid being chopped in pieces by the atmosphere, and Roa only narrowly managed to remain as just his ankles - Arcueid's imagination didn't go as far as having the floor dislocate. When not restricted, Arcueid can create a village in the mountains. But in locations where humans have made changes, it will take more time to break it down, at first. The Millennium Castle Brunestud in which Arcueid lives in is a product of her Marble Phantasm. Ultimate One (Primordial One) (アルテミット・ワン (原初の一), Arutemitto Wan (Gensho no Ichi), localized as "Origin of All"): The status of being an Ultimate One; by receiving backup from the planet, Arcueid boosts her statistics slightly above her opponent's. On Earth, or against an opponent native to Earth, it'd supposedly activate without penalty. It isn't very useful against opponents with great versatility. Blut die Schwester.jpg|Blut die Schwester in the Melty Blood manga Blut_die_Schwester_Melty_Blood.gif|Blut die Schwester in the Melty Blood game BlutdieSchwesterFateExtra.gif|Blut die Schwester in Fate/Extra BlutDieSchwesterCP.gif|Blut die Schwester in Carnival Phantasm Blut die Schwester: Blood Sisters (プルート・ディ・シェヴェスタァ: 血の姉妹, Burūto di Shevesutaa: Chi no Shimai): An ability somewhat like a Noble Phantasm, though more a special quality that Arcueid possesses, used to drop a mirror image of the Moon onto an opponent. It is a method of world configuration that utilizes the relationship between the Earth and its Moon. As Arcueid originates from the brain of the Moon, and her prime body has become the "sense of touch of the Earth", she embodies the basic rules of both the Moon and the Earth. She is able to use the discord when both are on the same level as a means of attack. By using a terraforming attraction with the authority of bringing the surrounding environment - the Earth side - to her side, she uses differences in gravity as a means of attack, reducing her opponent's power to only a sixth of their total power while on the Moon. This cannot be avoided through magical resistance; it is a rule of the world. Upon Earth, the ability becomes her authority to become slightly more powerful than her opponent in battle. In short; she becomes stronger while on Earth, while her opponent becomes weaker on the Moon. Shall We Play Around Some? (少しばかり戯れようか?, ?) Arcueid's Last Arc in Melty Blood, in which Arcueid manages to manifest her full power as Archetype Earth for an instant, completely nullifying an incoming attack before smiting an opponent with a powerful beam of energy from above. Key: Pre-Tsukihime | Tsukihime | Post-Tsukihime | Melty Blood (White Princess / Red Arcueid) | Archetype: Earth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Melty Blood Category:Fate/Extra Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Vampires Category:Ultimate Ones Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Element Users Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4